College for Creatures
by Megaera GaeaDeva
Summary: The story of students at a school that teaches you how to be good at what you are, whether it be vampire, shifter, phaser, or something else.
1. Orientation

****Discalimer: I own only the OCs. And story.****

"Welcome, new students, to Frank N. Stein Academy. Your stay here should be a pleasant one as you learn all the skills and requirements to both pass your classes and live among humans safely and invisibly." The aged female voiced droned on as those gathered started up conversations about classes and classifications.

"Hey, Adam?" asked a man with two tone hair down to his shoulders and an unusual style to his facial hair. Tattoos ran the length of both exposed and muscular arms. His voice had a faint hint of the south that was soft and sweet.

"Yeah." Replied the taller blonde. This man was older but not by much, just as muscular but his form was hidden beneath long sleeves and loose fitting gray dress pants. Had to look professional after all.

"Do you teach here because you're... psychic, you said?"

"Yes Jeffrey. But that's the only thing I've got going for me. In all other areas, I'm at a disadvantage." This only confused Hardy more. It was bad enough when he received an acceptance letter from this crazy place. He hadn't even known it existed! And classifications? What the hell did that mean? "Relax Jeff. The entrance exam you took was to identify your 'type', learn the extent of your capabilities, and activate them if they weren't already."

_"___I hate it when you do that." ___Jeff _thought at him. Adam Copeland merely smiled.

"You've all received your class schedules as well as a guided tour and map of the campus. As soon as the bell rings, you will be dismissed to your first class."

**_**In another part of the crowd…**_**

"I'm so excited Tamra! I actually get to learn how to be an effective succubus!" I was bouncing on my feet with energy. I glanced around to notice the eyes fixed on my chest and ass, both of which had a nice jiggle going. I giggled, but made myself stop.

"Easy there, little sis. Ma told us to be careful about our powers. And while you inherited the 'sex' vampirism trait from her, I got stuck with 'puppeteer' from Dad." My older sister stated with a hint of contempt. Tamra is two years older, blonde where as I'm brunette. Her figure wasn't as generous as mine, but she still knew how to make the best of it. She stood taller than me by half a foot so I had to look up when we spoke.

"Don't be so down about it! After all, you can make anyone do whatever the hell you want!"

"Not everyone, Scarlett. Those with vampiric traits or mental abilities are unaffected by my skill."

I laughed to myself. "So THAT'S why you would get so mad at me when I didn't do what you wanted!" RRRIIIIINNG!

"Well, good luck with your first class! I'll see ya at lunch, k Scar?"

"Grrr. Don't call me that." I glared at the back of her blonde head as she walked away laughing. Just because she's older and a year in, she seems to think she's better than me.


	2. First Period

**Disclaimer: I own only the OCs. And story.**

"Morning everyone, and welcome to vampirism class." our teacher Mr. Alucard stated in a chipper voice. "Today, you will be divided into your type and assigned partners for the year. First, I'll call off the names of the energy vamps."

I tuned out the teacher, looking around the room and thinking to the things I'd be learning during my time here. I wondered briefly is there would be any others of my kind here this year. My question was quickly answered as my attention snapped back to our teacher.

"Hmm. Seems to me that there are two type X vampires this year. And what luck! Opposite genders even! Hardy, Jeff?"

"Yes sir?" answered a soft southern accent. Wait a second. Jeff Hardy a vampire? It couldn't be!

"You'll be paired with Ravenhall, Scarlett. Take a few minutes to introduce yourselves, seeing as how you'll be working together on all partner projects this year." Mr. Alucard looked around the room at the pairs greeting each other with great interest.

I glanced around to see that Jeff had already found me and was starting to stand up. The thought flickered in my mind that if he was the same type as I was, it meant he's an incubus. But it was really the pro-wrestler from TNA! I'd heard that many celebrities of all calibers attended or taught here but I never thought-

"Uh hi. Look, I'm totally new to this so could you please tell me what a 'type X' is?" His expression told me he was serious.

Carefully flipping my soft, milk chocolate-colored hair over my shoulder, I answered as seductively as I could. "It means you're a sex vampire." Something, either my voice or my answer, shocked him. Maybe it was both. I couldn't help but laugh. "Really Hardy?" One corner of my lips pulled up in a half-smile. The teacher cleared his throat, indicating that we should return to our seats.

"Now that everyone is paired up, if you have any questions just ask me or an older, more experienced student." Jeff's hand went up like a shot. "Yes Mr. Hardy? Or would you prefer Jeff?"

"Jeff's fine. Uh, how do you know I'm type X?"

"Your entrance exam. We use it to identify your species and type with certainty. I'm surprised that you awakened so late, though."

"Awakened?"

"It's the point in your life when your gifts activate. For an incubus, the average age is 18. 25 max. The X type abilities are strictly an inherited trait, so one of your parents had to have been one." Jeff went silent at that, thinking for the few minutes left before the bell.


	3. Introductions

**Discalimer: I own only the OCs. And story.**

As everyone was getting up from their seats, Jeff and myself ended up side by side. He was about a foot taller than me. His presence was very calm for someone so new to this. The energy radiating form him spoke of longing for the human world and any he might love there. Before we made it into the hallway, he was greeted by a handsome and familiar seeming older blonde.

"So you find out what type you are? Who's your partner? Would you introduce them?" He fired of questions faster than Jeff could get a breath.

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Hardy remarked sarcastically.

"Because sometimes that's just no fun." I finally figured out why he looked familiar.

"Hey, your Edge!" I said excitedly. A bright smile spread across my face.

"Please just call me Adam. And you are?" His stood with his arms crossed, one hand gesturing to me.

"Oh, I'm Scarlett Ravenhall and Jeff's lab partner." I'd caught his attention. He uncrossed his arms, his hands moving to rest at his waist.

"Really. And what is your classification?" I looked at Jeff who seemed too embarassed to even think it.

"I'm a vampire, type X." At that, his eyes lit up and he snuck a sly glance towards Hardy.

He focused his attention back on me before saying "I've never had the pleasure of meeting a succubus. And such a beauty at that."

I blushed as he took my hand and kissed the knuckles like an old-fashioned gentleman. _Well, he certainly is charming. Handsome, too. I wonder how effective my skill would be on him?_

"Now I wouldn't try that." he snickered. "School policy states that you cannot use your abilities on students or faculty unless instructed to do so by a teacher during class."

"Impressive. I've heard it's rare to hear thoughts with such clarity." I was impressed. Most psychics only hear fractions of thoughts. A few words, images, or feelings.

"Practice, m'dear. I'm the assistant teacher for the psy classes. Because of this, I need no permission to listen to thoughts. But I can control it as well, such as when and who I'm listening in on." RRIIIINNNG! "Time for the next class. Don't want to be late."

Since we were in the same classification, Jeff and I had nearly identical schedules. The last class before lunch was type X psy training. Seeing as there are only two of us, the main instructor was teaching a larger class, meaning we would be taught by none other than Adam Copeland.


	4. Class with Adam Copeland

**Discalimer: I own only the OCs. And story.**

"No need for introductions here, so let's jump right into your first lesson. I'm not really here to tell you about your race, but I feel some background information will prove helpful in many exercises especially in the case of Jeff here." He smiled briefly at his friend.

He sat at the front of the room. There was no desk, but the chair he sat in was regal, almost throne-like. The room was small. I think it was a spare room used for classes that consisted of four people or less. The dust on many of the surfaces here indicated that usually wasn't the case. The lights seemed to be faulty as it was dim in here. The strongest light came from the window at the back of the room that let in the right amount of mid-day sun.

"As I'm sure Miss Ravenhall knows, type X vampires feed off of sexual energy through a few methods. At a distance, through touch, or most common and most effectively, through physical intimacy. While we won't.." He paused, clearing his throat to hide his chuckle. "Be practicing the physical intimacy part of your abilities, we will be learning about the feeding processes, how they work, and how to use them. Now those things fall under psychic attributes, which is why I am your instructor. And being as there are only to of you, the primary psychics teacher is busy with a much larger class." Adam sat back in his chair. I glanced at Jeff to see how he was handling all this.

Jeff was stony. His face fixed, flexing and relaxing. All the non-verbals said he didn't like anything being said. He probably didn't even want to be here. But all non-humans were required to attend the academy. No way to escape it. We had to learn how to pass among humans safely.

Adam started speaking again. "Type X's abilities are limited in who it can affect. Those immune are of the same gender as the vampire, or a blood relative out to 5th or 6th cousins. Lucky for that." He chuckled, but a saw a slight shiver race through him. "Anyway, a noted side effect of frequent use of the same swan, that is, the person from whom you feed, with or without their knowledge, is a deep bond from swan to vamp. And usually, that connection is felt it reverse." He stopped, looking off in the distance at some thought or memory. Maybe he was listening to someone else's thoughts. He bought himself back from whatever held his attention and continued his lesson. "With that in mind, whenever I need you to practice a skill, we will need volunteers consisting of either faculty of student who have a free period at this time of day."

Both of our attention was on Jeff now. He was lost in his own world, digesting what had been said. Adam stood up and walked over to us, an understanding look on his face. He put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close and whispering something that brought Jeff back to the world of the living. He smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder twice before talking again.

"In closing, I feel I should warn you about mating season or 'heat'. At the end of the year here, most races will experience a nearly uncontrollable and overwhelming desire to have physical relations with others here. How partners are chosen is unpredictable. But it is certain that it has to be mutual. Like vampire and a were would be a near impossibility. But Jeff... I would recommend you return home as soon as possible. I wouldn't want you to do something you's never forgive yourself for."


	5. Drama for lunch?

**Discalimer: I own only the OCs. And story.**

It was a few minutes later when the bell rang for lunch. We all stood, Jeff with a droop to his shoulders. I had heard that he was married. Even that he had a little girl. And while a school year here only equated to a day in the human world, it would feel like eternity until he would see them again. Luckily, we didn't age a day during our time here. But that doesn't make a difference when there are people you miss and want to get back too. I knew I would be homesick eventually, that I would miss my parents, but it wouldn't be the same thing as being away from your children or the person you love most in the world.

We walked down the halls towards what served as the cafeteria. Adam and Jeff were ahead of me, talking low so I wouldn't hear anything if I was too close. I didn't mind. I was thinking about everything from my classes from earlier. It was a very short time before we arrived. My sister was already seated, laughing with her friends from the year before. I know she saw me from the corner of her eye, but didn't acknowledge that I was there.

I sighed inwardly. Somehow I knew she'd do this to me. I grabbed my lunch, a linguini with shrimp (they had quite the wide array of food selections it seems) and went to sit down at a small table by myself. Before I could sit my plate down, I heard a voice calling my name. I turn around to see none other than Matt. One of my best friends, but also Jeff's older brother. Crazy thing is, Matt's a were. And I was the reason that even happened.

"Hey Scarlett!" He shouted, waving an arm as he jogged over to my table. The older Hardy was slightly taller than his brother, a bit more burly but not by much and his hair was shoulder length and dark. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Someone had. I simultaneously noticed that Tamra, Jeff, and Adam were all starting towards us. I sighed, sitting down. Matt sat across from me.

"Hey Matt. How ya been?" I asked tiredly, my older sister reaching the table first.

Before he had a chance to answer, Tamra spoke, making sure that nobody could drown her out. "Am I dreaming or are you Matt Hardy?" She chuckled, trying to be seductive as she rested her weight on the table top. Matt laughed and nodded, sitting down across from me.

"You must be Tamra. Scarlett has told me a lot about you." She turned and frowned at me.

"Oh, well she hasn't said a thing about you. Nice to meet you!" She turned a bright smile on him, extending her hand for a handshake. She was standing as close to him as she could without making him uncomfortable. She'd been crushing on him since she first saw him in the ring. He took her hand and shook it without any interest.

"Well if it helps, I haven't said a word about her to my brother either. Speaking of, hey Jeff!" Jeff and Adam had just reached our table, making Tamra stand up uneasily. She tended to get nervous around teachers. She'd always been that way, more so when said teacher was an attractive male.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked. He looked confused, among other things. Adam tried to pull him aside with a hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off. He wanted answers straight from Matt and right this minute. Matt waved his hand to the seat next to me which was almost across from him. He sat down, careful not to be too close to me.

Tamra huffed and walked off. She clearly wasn't going to get any time with her celeb crush. I just started eating my pasta and listening to Matt explain his purpose here and the history the two of us shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know I haven't posted anything new with this for a while but I need reviews. We have three potentials for a love interest for Scarlett. Review or message me who you think it should be, and how 'detailed' their interactions will be. ;) Matt, Jeff, Adam, or maybe someone else to introduce to the mix...<strong>


End file.
